


The Experiment

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Zen Doesn't Win Once [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominance, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: When Zen accuses Jumin in chat about being too attached to his cat instead of being a 'normal, healthy person' who finds beautiful people attractive "like me" Jumin takes this as an invitation and decides to take Zen up on it. Things then spiral out of control and they both find the result much more pleasurable than they had expected.





	

Chat log

Jumin: Why is my sexuality topic of conversation again?

707: because you won’t say if you’re gay or not.

Jumin: To be honest I’ve never given it much thought.  People aren’t interesting enough to arouse my interest in general.

Yoosung: Doesn’t that mean you just haven’t met the right person.

Zen: No it means he’s too wrapped up in his stupid cat.  A normal healthy person would be attracted to someone beautiful.  Like me!

Jumin: Interesting hypothesis.  It’s true Zen is beautiful.

Zen: At least you acknowledge my beauty.

Jumin: If my health is in question I should test this.

Jumin: Very well, I accept your invitation.

Zen: What!?

Jumin: I’ve called Driver Kim.  I’ll be at your apartment in 10 minutes.

Zen: WHAT INVITATION!? DON’T COME OVER.

\---Jumin has left the chatroom----

Zen: HE’S NOT REALLY COMING IS HE?

707: Uh…

Zen: GOTTA GO LOCK THE DOORS AND PRETEND I’M OUT

\---Zen has left the chatroom----

 

Zen opened the door anyway when the knock came.  He glared at the dark haired man in the fine suit who stood on his doorstep.

“I told you not to come.” He growled, Jumin pushed past him, ignoring what he said completely.

“Pardon my intrusion.” Jumin spoke formally but once again he had that tone that made Zen feel like he was being looked down on.

“Hey trust-fund. Don’t go barging into people’s homes…Hey I said stop!” Zen followed after Jumin who, still ignoring the silver haired actor, moved decisively deeper into his home.

“Is this the bedroom?” Jumin asked opening a door and walking inside, he was right, it was the bedroom.  Zen, flushed with anger, stormed in after him.

“What the hell are you doing? Get out of my room and leave!” he demanded, he couldn’t figure out what this executive was doing. Jumin removed his jacket and laid it carefully over the back of a chair before finally turning to face Zen.

“I’m here to attempt sex with you.” He said it so matter-of-factly that for a moment Zen was speechless.

“I’m sorry you’re here to what now? This is a bad joke Jumin.” Zen told him once he found his voice.

“I’m here at your invitation.” Jumin told him moving to stand right in front of the actor.

“What invitation? You’re seriously misunderstanding something.” Zen backed away a step and bumped into the wall, Jumin closed the gap and sighed, taking out his wallet.

“Fine, I thought you’d help me out with this as a friend but since I’m asking for a service I guess I could pay you. How much do you want?” Jumin looked down at his wallet as he spoke and so didn’t notice Zen’s face go dark with emotion, or the angry glint in his eye, and he certainly didn’t notice the hand coming up until it slapped him hard across the face. The pale skin on his cheek showed a bright red hand print for a moment before the skin around it flushed red and the hand-print changed to white, his face turned to the side from the force of Zen’s slap.

Zen stood frozen, his hand still raised, he had slapped instead of punching because deep down inside he didn’t want to hurt Jumin badly but he was still very angry and had put more force into the slap then he had intended. His eyes stared at the hand-print on Jumin’s face in shock.

“I…I’m not a whore.” He stammered, trying to keep the outrage in his voice but he was worried, worried he’d pushed Jumin too far. To his surprise instead of being angry Jumin’s eyes flicked to look at him and his lips curled into a smirk.

“Ah, I see. That’s how it is.” Jumin said as he closed his wallet and put it back in his pocket.

“Wha…”

Zen had started to question what Jumin meant by that vague statement when the executive caught his still raised wrist in a painfully firm grip and slammed it back against the wall. Jumin pushed his body against Zen’s and then used his free hand to grip his chin firmly and forced a kiss. Zen’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in protest only for Jumin to force his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth.  Desperate and in shock Zen tried to push against Jumin with his free hand but only managed to grip his upper arm tightly.

Zen worked out almost every day while Jumin was tied to a desk.  Zen should have been able to push him off immediately but his head felt dizzy and Jumin’s tongue was hot in his mouth and his lips seemed to be stealing his breath and his legs were suddenly shaking. Jumin let go of his chin and ran a hand over Zen’s chest and stomach and downwards to slowly undo his belt. Zen’s made a sound of protest that was muffled by Jumin’s kiss.  Finally, Jumin pulled back from the kiss, his mouth moving so that Zen could feel his hot breath on his ear. Jumin slowly undid Zen’s trouser button and started pulling down Zen’s zipper.

“Where’s your fight gone Hyun?” Jumin whispered mockingly into his ear, “Do you perhaps want me to touch you like this?” Zen turned very red from both arousal and anger. Finding his strength, he pushed Jumin away with all his might and tried to flee only for Jumin to grab his arm and twist it behind his back.  He landed on his stomach on the bed, Jumin’s weight on his back.

“That’s better Hyun, show me your spirit.” Jumin was whispering into his ear again causing a fizzing sort of feeling to start in the base of Zen’s spine and travel up his back and down into his hips. Jumin kept one hand firmly on the arm twisted up behind Zen’s back, the other held Zen’s other wrist tightly against the bed.

“G-get off me Jumin. This isn’t funny anymore.” Zen’s voice sounded quiet and weak to his own ears. Jumin laughed low and mocking causing him to shiver.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Jumin asked before running the tip of his tongue along the outside of Zen’s ear. A moan escaped before Zen could stop it. Even though he couldn’t see Jumin’s face he could feel the older man’s smug look. Zen buried his face into the bed, trying to suppress his arousal. Jumin kissed down the side of Zen’s neck, nipping at him with his teeth and sucking in a way that was sure to leave kissmarks. Zen pulled his face from the bed and half turned with anger.

“What the hell are you doing! Don’t leave marks on me you jerk!” he yelled. This caused Jumin let go and move off of him, but instead of stopping like Zen thought he was doing he only moved long enough for Zen to turn around.  Once Zen was on his back he pushed him down again, gripping his upper arms in a painfully firm hold before lowering his face to Zen’s neck and biting him hard causing the actor to cry out in anger, pain and to his shame; pleasure.

“I’m simply marking what’s mine.” Jumin told him in an annoyingly calm voice.

“What the hell! How am I yours!?” Zen demanded, but then had to clench his teeth to avoid moaning as Jumin pushed his legs apart with his own, his thigh pushing up against Zen’s erection.  He had vainly hoped Jumin wouldn’t notice how hard he was.

“I’m going to make you mine.  If you really have a problem with it, you could push me off or kick me. I’m not in a position to fight you, you’d easily win. But you like this don’t you.” Jumin told him calmly letting go of his arms and sitting up to loosen his tie.  Zen was finding even that action arousing, especially as Jumin was still grinding against him.

“N-no…I don’t want this at all…” his voice sounded soft and doubtful even to his own ears.

“Oh really?” Jumin pulled his thigh away from Zen, as he slipped the tie from around his neck, his hands moved to brace himself on either side of Zen. He didn’t move himself far, only so his thigh was just a centimetre above from Zen’s hard on. Missing the pressure Zen’s body moved on its own, his hips bucking towards Jumin who smirked at him.

Zen blushed furiously and tried to will his hips to go back down but they wouldn’t listen to him. Jumin pulled away again and pushed Zen back down, his hands on the silver haired man’s hips. Then he ran a finger along the line of Zen’s bulge.

“S-stop it.” Zen cried out plaintively covering his face with his arms so Jumin couldn’t see his expression.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Jumin asked pressing his hand against Zen’s hard on, squeezing him through the fabric of his boxers. Zen shivered and another moan escaped before he could stop it.

“Y..yes?” it came out as a question.  Jumin pulled his hand away and moved off the bed.

“Okay, if you’re happy to leave things as they are I’ll leave.” Jumin told him but made no move to go.  Zen’s hips had bucked upward again when Jumin had pulled away and then dropped when touch was no longer forthcoming.  Now he cautiously moved his arms to look suspiciously at Jumin.  Jumin was standing above him at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips, his tailored shirt slightly unbuttoned and a conspicuous bulge on the front of his trousers. Normally Zen hated the way Jumin looked down at him but for some reason now that he was literally looking down on him he felt only heat.  A fire seemed to fill him wherever Jumin looked, and he felt his cock become even harder under that gaze.

“Shall I go?” Jumin asked, he was still sporting that smug expression.

“No!” it came out without conscious will and Zen clapped a hand over his mouth as if that would take back that word, but it was too late. Jumin smiled down at him.

“Have you changed your mind? If you really have; show me.” Jumin told him.

“Wh..what do you mean?” Zen asked, he was in too deep but he couldn’t stop this.  He was feeling it too much.

“Take off your shirt.” It was a command, Zen wanted to tell him to fuck off but instead he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it to the side, blushing furiously.

“Now what?” he asked not looking directly at Jumin who was admiring the view.

“Now show me how you take care of yourself.” Jumin ordered, he was enjoying this.

“What?”

“Do you want me to touch you again?”

Zen didn’t like this but he wanted to be touched, and he did like Jumin’s hot gaze. Reluctantly he pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and started to move his hand. He kept his eyes down, not looking at Jumin but he could feel the other man’s gaze and it shook him, this was humiliating but that also made it far more pleasurable than usual.

“Good boy.” Jumin told him, making Zen flush more.  It felt good to be called that but it was also so so embarrassing,

“Look at me Hyun.” Jumin ordered and Zen found himself obeying automatically and found himself looking at Jumin as he played with his own hard cock, his waistcoat was open and the fine pin-striped shirt was untucked and halfway unbuttoned but Zen couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jumin’s pumping hand.

“Come here Hyun.” The man kept ordering him around but Zen couldn’t help but obey, mesmerised by the sight in front of him. He moved so he was sitting at the end of the bed. Jumin reached around and pulled out Zen’s hair tie, letting his long silver hair loose before grabbing a handful of it.

“Open your mouth.” This time Zen didn’t obey immediately. He realised what Jumin was intending and started to panic. He pulled away slightly but Jumin’s grip on his hair tightened yanking his head painfully to the side and then Jumin slapped him across the face.  Not hard, it was no more than a slight sting but the pain in his scalp and the sting of the slap sent a shockwave of pleasure through Zen. He didn’t understand why that felt good but it did.

“Open your mouth.” The order came again as Zen’s head was moved roughly back to where it had been before. Zen thought of fighting, of pushing Jumin away, of telling him to fuck off…but this was feeling good, being told what to do felt good. Zen opened his mouth and Jumin, using one hand to keep it steady, pushed his hard cock into Zen’s mouth.

“Good boy.” Once again those words filled Zen with a warm, pleasurable feeling, “Now suck it properly.” Zen tried to obey but Jumin was still keeping a firm grip on his hair, so it was less Zen moving his head to suck on Jumin’s cock and more Jumin forcibly fucking Zen’s mouth. Still Zen tried to move his tongue in a way to make Jumin feel good. The hot feeling of it filling his mouth completely made his head feel fuzzy. Jumin was breathing hard above him, Zen found he was actually happy that Jumin was feeling good as well.  His hand crept down to his own cock as his mouth was fucked.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” The order came as soon as Zen’s fingers touched his cock. The fingertips which had brushed against it were jerked back as soon as he heard the words, but it was frustrating. His red eyes looked up pleadingly to see Jumin’s dark eyes staring down at him.

“If you’re a good boy I’ll let you cum.” Jumin told him in that same arrogant tone that normally pissed him off. Now he just wanted to obey it so he could cum. Jumin pulled Zen’s head free from his cock, his hand letting go of his hair.  Zen was surprised when a sigh escaped his lips, his head felt too light, like he was missing something now Jumin wasn’t holding his hair.

“Finish stripping.” The order came and Zen hesitated only a moment before slipping out of his trousers and boxers.  As soon as he was naked Jumin grabbed arm and forced him onto his hands and knees on the bed. He took something out of his trouser pocket.

“Spread your knees and then use your hands to spread your ass apart.” Jumin ordered, once again Zen felt pissed off with how calm and collected Jumin was. A spark of rebellion flared up in him.

“Oh hell no!” He protested, still on his hands and knees. Sitting on the bed next to him Jumin just smiled and reaching over and gently slid his long, slim fingers up the length of Zen’s erection causing the actor to shudder and fall forward onto the bed, catching himself by his forearms.

“If you’re not a good boy I won’t let you cum. You want to be a good boy don’t you Hyun?” Jumin asked as his fingers teased him.

“J-jumin…” Zen moaned, his legs shaking.

“You’re being a bit disrespectful. You should refer to me as Mr. Han, that’s what a good boy would do.” Jumin went on his fingers still teasing. Zen clenched his teeth trying not to give in, but it was becoming too much.  The stimulation of Jumin’s long, almost delicate fingers on his cock was almost too much to bear but at the same time wasn’t nearly enough to let him cum.

“M-mr…Mr Han!” he called out finally, his hands clenched into fists.

“You want to cum Hyun?” Jumin asked.

“Ye-es!” Zen gasped.

“Then show me what a good boy you can be.” Jumin told him taking his hand away. Zen hesitated for a moment but then slowly, reluctantly moved his knees further apart and reached back to pull his ass cheeks apart.  He turned away from Jumin, his face very red with humiliation.  He heard a click and the sound of a liquid being poured and then he felt Jumin’s fingers, which had so recently been teasing his cock, rubbing against his hole. They felt wet and slippery as they teased his ring.

“You brought lube with you?” He managed to gasp out. Jumin spanked him hard once in response, “Mr. Han!” Zen yelled loudly in reaction to the smack.

“Of course I came prepared.” Jumin told him as he slid one finger inside as far as the first knuckle, “I came with these intentions after all.” He pushed the finger in further causing Zen to bite off a swear, it felt weird but not quite painful. Jumin slowly pulled the finger out to the first knuckle again before pushing it in slowly, this time a bit further than last. He pulled out again and then pushed it in fast all the way to the third knuckle causing Zen to arch his back and cry out. Jumin grinned at Zen’s reaction.

“Tell me Hyun, did that hurt or did it feel good?” he asked.

“Don-don’t ask…. Mr. Han.” Zen told him.

“Perhaps,” Jumin pulled the finger out completely and then shoved it back in hard causing Zen to cry out again, “the answer is both.” Smirking at Zen’s reactions he slowed down his movements, slowly sliding the finger in and out of Zen’s ass. Slowly Zen’s breathing stabilised so, adding a bit more lube to the entrance and his hand, he pushed a second finger in. He felt Zen clench around his fingers, he seemed to be holding his breath.

“Keep breathing Hyun, and relax. I only want to hurt you when I intend to, not by accident.” Jumin told him. There was a pause and Zen started to slowly breathe again.

“Good boy.” Jumin purred, he gave time for Zen to get used to this new feeling before he started to move his fingers.  This time instead of just moving them in and out he started to gently pull them apart, little by little in order to stretch Zen’s hole.  Jumin didn’t mind if this hurt Zen a little, but he didn’t want to seriously injure him and he didn’t want it to be so painful that Zen didn’t feel pleasure.  He wanted it to hurt only enough that Zen’s concept and pleasure and pain blurred. So he took his time gently widening Zen until he could slip a third finger inside.

“You’re twitching inside and sucking at my fingers. Do you want me so badly?” he teased as moved his fingers. Zen was quivering at this point and desperate for what was to come.

“Yes!” Zen yelled.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Mr. Han!”

“Be specific, what do you want?” Jumin asked as his fingers found Zen’s sweet spot.

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME MR. HAN!” Zen shouted, tears running down his face from the combination of humiliation of having to say that and aching need he was feeling.

Jumin smiled and pulled his fingers out of Zen’s ass and moved behind him, his eyes drinking in the sight of Zen on his knees, ass in the air, hands holding himself open for Jumin.

“You’re so pretty like this Hyun. I should take your picture.” He told the actor as he pressed the head of his cock against Zen’s asshole.

“Please don’t Mr Han!” Zen begged.

“If you’re a good boy and satisfy me properly I won’t.” Jumin promised before grabbing Zen’s hips and slowly pushing his cock into him.  It was tight and Zen let go of his own ass to grip the sheets in his tightly clenched fists.  It must hurt but it didn’t seem too painful to go on. Jumin stopped once he was buried to the hilt in Zen.

“How is it?” he asked the man under him.

“Huuuurrttssss…” Zen whimpered into the bed.

“Do you want me to stop here? Pull out and go home?” Jumin asked, he was partly teasing and partly being serious. If it was genuinely too painful, he didn’t want to continue.

“Noooo please don’t Mr. Han!” came the immediate reply, Jumin smirked down at the man shaking underneath him. He still didn’t move, giving Zen ample time to get used to the feeling of having Jumin inside him.

“Do you like it when it hurts?” he asked as he finally started to pull back slowly. Zen whimpered but didn’t answer as Jumin pulled three-quarters out.

“Answer me Hyun, do you like it when it hurts?” Jumin asked again, holding Zen’s hips in place so that they couldn’t push back onto Jumin’s cock. Zen struggled for a moment, his hands clasping and unclasping.

“Yes!” He finally admitted then hissed as the palm of Jumin’s hand hit his ass hard, not once but twice.

“Yes what?” Jumin demanded.

“Yes I like it when it hurts Mr. Han!” Zen yelled. Jumin pushed back into him a little faster than he had pulled out.

“Good boy. You like doing what I tell you don’t you?” Jumin said as he pulled out and pushed back in again, each time he moved he moved a little bit faster.

“Yes Mr. Han!” Zen yelled.

“You like being under me, being fucked by me don’t you?” Jumin was moving a lot more now.

“YES MR HAN!” Zen yelled, the combination of Jumin’s voice, his words, the humiliating things Zen was being forced into saying and the feeling of Jumin fucking him was all too much. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of pleasure.

Jumin leaned forward, putting his weight into it as he fucked Zen in earnest, it hurt but even that pain mixed with the other sensations had became pleasure in Zen’s head. He had never felt anything this intense or this good before and he closed his eyes as the sensations over took him. He didn’t know how long he was rocked by Jumin’s thrusts. It seemed like forever but then Jumin grabbed him by the shoulder and, pulling out of him, turned him onto his back. Startled Zen opened his eyes to see Jumin over him, hair mused, dark eyes feverish and his face slightly flushed. Jumin had moved so he was on his knees beside Zen and, one hand wrapped around his own cock and the other around Zen’s, he proceeded to jerk them both off.  The sight and feeling was too much and Zen felt his back arch.

“Mr Han I’m gonna cum!” he moaned.

“Go ahead.” Jumin told him and Zen did so, shooting his load over his stomach and Jumin’s hand.

“Mr. Han!” he yelled as he came, hearing that was enough for Jumin who shot his cum over Zen’s chest. 

Zen, his eyes slightly glazed over lay exhausted and spent on his bed, only coming back to reality when he heard a click. He turned his eyes to see Jumin had his phone out, pointed at Zen.

“You promised you wouldn’t take a picture!” Zen protested propping himself up on his elbows.

“I promised I wouldn’t take a picture of you holding your ass open for me. I never promised I wouldn’t take any pictures.” Jumin told him calmly as he cleaned himself up with some tissues from Zen’s bedside table.

“You jerk! Delete it!” Zen demanded sitting up more and then wincing. Now it was over his ass was hurting.  Plus, he was now realising the embarrassing things he had said and done. He couldn’t believe that he had just allowed Jumin to do whatever he wanted.  This was the worst.

“No. Don’t worry, it’s for personal use. I won’t distribute it or anything.” Jumin told him as he stood up and started buttoning up his shirt.

“Oh my god! You are such an asshole!” Zen was angry but Jumin simply smiled. Holding his waistcoat with one hand he leaned down and, catching Zen’s chin in his hand, kissed him lightly on the lips.  Zen blushed brightly as Jumin, his fingers still holding Zen’s chin and his face close, smirked down at him.

“This was fun Hyun.  I’ll definitely come again.” He promised kissing Zen again lightly before letting his hand drop and standing up to shrug on his waist coat.

“DO NOT COME AGAIN!” Zen told him, but Jumin was already typing something on his phone, “What are you doing?”

“I’m letting Luciel know that I do in fact appear to be gay, or at least attracted to you.” Jumin told him distractedly.

“DO NOT TELL HIM THAT!” Zen demanded trying to reach for the phone only to fall over on the bed.

“Well the purpose of the initial visit was to determine my health and sexuality. I think we’ve answered that I’m a normal healthy person who can be sexually attracted to a beautiful person, namely you.” Jumin said still typing.  Zen managed to struggled upright and grabbed the phone out of Jumin’s hands.

“STOP! I don’t want the others to know about this!” Zen told him.

“Is there a problem with them knowing?” Jumin asked his eyebrows raised.

“Yes there’s a problem! What happened is embarrassing!” Zen told him, clutching the phone.

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?”

“Well…no…”

“Are you saying we can’t have sex again?” Jumin asked, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Zen.

Zen wanted to say no; they could never do it again.  That It was a one-time thing and a mistake at that…but it had felt so good. He’d never ever had sex that good before.  It felt like a waste to only do it the once.

“Well…no…. I’m not saying that.” He finally admitted reluctantly.

“Then what’s the problem if people find out?” Jumin asked calmly as he retrieved his jacket from where he had left it.  Zen put a hand to his forehead trying to figure out how to explain his feelings to Jumin.

“Look, it’s private right? You don’t talk about who you’re having sex with with other people.” Zen said finally, “It’s…it’s _bad manners_.” He was clutching at straws but this last point actually appeared to cause Jumin to pause.

“I see, well I wouldn’t want to do anything that was rude. Very well, I will be discreet.” Jumin said finally as he held out his hand for his phone. Zen breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you.” He passed the phone back to Jumin who went to put it in his pocket but then paused. Frowning down at the phone he then put it to his ear.

“Hello Luciel? How much did you hear?” Zen’s face went white as a sheet, “Ah, I see. Well can we count on you to be discreet? Well, Zen wouldn’t like that…no... No, it’ll upset him…if you do I’ll get V to give up some of your personal information. Thank you for understanding. Good bye.” Jumin hung up his phone and looked at Zen, his face placid, “It seems you accidentally called Seven when you took my phone, but don’t worry. I made him promise to be discreet. I’ll see myself out, you’re probably quite sore.” Jumin added before leaving the room with a vague wave at Zen.

Zen stared after him, his face pale and then he buried his head in his hands.

“It was really good though.” He mumbled into his hands as he heard the front door close.


End file.
